


Brighthollow is warm with a smoldering heat tonight

by BeesFrightenMes



Series: Lovin' for Eternity [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesFrightenMes/pseuds/BeesFrightenMes
Summary: There are some realizations kith have when they make love. Hiravias has a couple of them.





	Brighthollow is warm with a smoldering heat tonight

It’s hot in her room, the air filled with the heady scent of sweat and sex. The fire has long since been put out, the torches on her wall flickering faintly. Despite winter’s hastening arrival, Brighthollow is warm with a smoldering heat tonight.

She, Delia, is gripping the rungs of the headboard for dear life, her brown-blonde hair spilled across the pillow. The light of the torches illuminates the slick curves of her body with an almost ethereal orange glow.

_How fitting for the Watcher_ , Hiravias thinks as he places his mouth over her nipple. She moans at the hard swirl of his tongue. The entire scene is erotic to him. He’s balls deep in his woman, sucking on her breasts as she grasps for something to ground herself, keening in ecstasy.

She looks like a wreck and he loves it.

Part of him marvels at how crazy this whole situation is. Here they are, a human woman and an orlan man, making love at the end of a red autumn within the walls of her ancient fortress. Had she the presence of mind, Delia might have even called it poetic. To her, his height of not-quite-4-feet wouldn’t detract from the image.

Hiravias smiles inwardly. At the moment, Delia was engrossed in something _very different_ from poetry.

He rolls his hips gently, testing the waters. Delia rises to meet him, more soft, delectable noises tumbling from her throat. In response, Hiravias falls into a smooth, slow rhythm of thrusts. Now, he just wants to watch her face.

Her brown eyes are screwed shut in pleasure, mouth open to release endless cries. Delia’s chest heaves in tandem with the movement of Hiravias’s hips. He sees her tighten her abdomen to increase the feeling, watches the ripple of her muscles as she engages him. Both of her hands curl tighter around their respective rungs, and he wonders absently if they might just _break off_ from the evident pressure.

Just then, he notices Delia’s impatience with his speed. She grinds her crotch against him, needy little mewls spilling from her throat. Purposefully, he slows down, watching her eyebrows furrow in frustrated desperation.

“Please, Rav,” she groans. “I need you. Faster, harder.” Delia releases her hands from the rungs and bends forward to kiss him. Her mouth is hot, craving, her tongue tangling with Hiravias’s. Eventually, he gives in.

“Hold on tight, Sweet,” he growls against her skin. “I won’t hold back anymore.”

Delia wiggles her hips, a delighted little smile on her face as she settles back in, gripping the headboard once more.

Immediately, Hiravias sets a breakneck pace, pounding into her. Delia throws back her head and moans sinfully. He is thick and she is tight, and together they fit like a lock and a key. Every time he shoves his member all the way inside her, she feels jolts of hot pleasure race to the coil in her abdomen, burning brighter and brighter until--

“Oh, Rav, oh! I’m close, I’m gonna--”

“Come for me, Sweet,” he commands in a low voice. “Come hard around my cock.”

Her grips tightens, upper body going rigid as her thighs and abdomen tremble and shake from the force of her orgasm. The erratic squeezing inside her also sends Hiravias over the edge, and their voices join as they finish together. Her wetness gushes around him, answering the come he fills her with. They stay like that for several moments, her hands coming down to thread through his bright orange hair that she so loves.

“Mmm,” she moans languidly. “That was good.”

He smiles. She leans down to kiss him. Their lips press together in a surprisingly chaste way, even though he is still inside her. When he pulls out, the product of their lovemaking follows.

Their mixed juices trickle down her thigh. He laughs at her abashed expression, pulling a cloth off of the nightstand and tending to her. As he cleans her up, he can’t help but think about how all the other women he’d lain with over the years never wanted him to touch them after. They would wriggle away from him, wince at the motions of the cloth, chafe and stifle in his embrace. They would remember all the things about him that he wished they would forget.

Instead, Delia just watches him, her hands exploring his face. One stays tangled in his hair, the other slides down to stroke his ear and the side of his head in a gentle caress. Her brown eyes lock onto his green one with an expression of infinite love as her fingers trace his spots. Hiravias feels himself blush under her attention, internally calling himself ridiculous for being embarrassed by something so tame, after what they just did.

When they lie down to sleep, Hiravias tentatively curls an arm over Delia’s side. His heart almost stops as she shifts, but then his worries melt away as she snuggles in closer to him, placing her arm over his. Together, they drift off to sleep.

Brighthollow is warm with a smoldering heat tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiravias is def my fave out of the PoE boys....  
> Please let me know if there's anything else I should tag this.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
